barakings_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurosa clan
The '''Kurosa clan '''were the most feared and highly respected clan in the Empire of Iwata, They were known for their use of Curses and other dark based magic. there are no known living members left. History The Kurosa clan was born when the last grand timberwolf died many years before the birth of the clan. There was once a perfect breed of wolfs, the original timberwolfs. A big and tall wolfs with immense power, they were the fastest and the strongest breed. It was said that they had one task, to reproduce and spread their kin. Because other people were afraid of them taking over Fiorynthria they started the hunt for the timberwolfs, both the original and the offspring were hunt down. Only a few survived. In the year 1187, a wolf named Amura Kurosa, who was one of the offspring that survived with his father, started a search for all the offspring of the timberwolfs and restore the kin. In the year 1191, Amura stopped his search after he found enough survivors and settled down in the Dark Forrest if Iwata. After the Emperor Iwata found out about the Kurosa clan, he made a deal with them that he would grand them power, in return he asked them to connect with them with the power Iwata stole from the Musubu clan. After Iwata demanded that they have to join his army to take over Fiorynthria, they refused, since that would cause many loses and might be the cause of the end of their kin. The Emperor fought against the 3 grand clans that denied his demand, which one of them was the Kurosa clan, and was defeated. All clan members were killed. And Iwata was victorious. and so their kin is now forever lost. Appearance Ability The Kurosa clan is specialized in Dark magic and most of their magic is dark based. The clan is well known for their immense powerful curses, They are able to cast curses so powerful that almost no one besides them knows how to stop it. When a person get cursed, they will bear the mark of the clan. Their most known curses are: * The Crimson crescent - This curse is one of their most used curses, The cursed person will bear a red mark around their bellybutton. The curse charges on negative energy from the victim. And when the curse absorbed enough energy the curse start to make the victim transform into a demon-like creature and after that it turns them into a demonic feral creature. This process is immense painful since the body structure changes rapidly. The victim will die when the transformation is complete. * The Dark sickle - This curse is used to make their victim to go insane. The victim will bear a black mark on their eyes. After the victim is cursed he'll start to feel dizzy, get sleepless nights. At night time the victim will see dark demonic creatures, at day time the victim will see the same creatures from the shadows. * The Dusty moon - This curse is rarely used, it's mainly used to protect the clan from those that are a threat to the clan. The victim will bear a white mark on their forehead. This curse will make person turn to stone when the victim sees a clan member, and will turn back to normal after the light of the moon sets on his forehead. Members The Kurosa clan is a strict clan and doesn't adopt new members. The Kurosa clan is a pure clan and only marry someone who is inside the clan, the clan makes use of inbreeding. The reason for this is that they believe that when their spawns will inherit their parents skill, so one day there will be a ultimate spawn. A normal household exists out of minimal 11, The parents are required to bear at least 9 children. All the members are timberwolfs. Trivia * The breeding system is based on the Pokemon breeding system, players make use of inbreeding to get the ultimate spawn with the best status. References